


Rituals: Grovelling

by brandedwithfire



Series: Rituals [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedwithfire/pseuds/brandedwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>Agron took a deep breath, knowing without a doubt that the only way to mend broken bridges was to grovel like never before. It was a ritual he knew well, for the amount of times he had put foot into mouth were more than the fingers upon his hands. Despite all the times he had spoken out of turn Nasir had always forgiven him, but only after his ritual grovelling.
            </blockquote>





	Rituals: Grovelling

**Author's Note:**

> As always I want to thank gaygreekgladiator for your encouragement, support and guidance <3
> 
> I would also like to thank Onlymywishfulthinking for the amazing banner <3

Agron knew he had done wrong; the look Nasir had given him was like daggers. It was not as though he had intentionally spoken those words aloud. They simply slipped out along with the laughter from his lips and really it was all in jest. Yet Nasir, despite the smile, had not taken them as such. The moment those dark eyes turned to glare at him, Agron knew there would have to be some serious grovelling if he ever wished to return to Nasir’s good graces.

He had little chance to offer apology, for Nasir was called away by Naevia, and Agron was called to meeting with Spartacus. Yet despite talk of battle and restocking supplies, Nasir’s look of hurt lingered in Agron’s mind. It festered and grew until all he could think of was how his laughter and good intentions had gotten away from him. It was not as though he had intended to speak such words they had just tumbled from lips and once spoken could not be returned. If there was one thing Agron was known for, it was doing everything to its fullest. He fought with all his strength, he laughed with his entire belly and he loved with all his heart. Yet his stupid pride still lingered and it was that which kept him from apologising, at least where those could hear him outside closed doors. 

Later Agron had happened to mention to Mira that Nasir was acting like a woman, which only saw Agron receiving a slap to the back of the head from Mira and a punch to the ribs from Saxa. With Saxa rivalling any man the punch to his ribs left a nasty bruise which Agron would have to try and make excuse for later. But as he stood there, berated by both women, he knew that he needed to push his pride aside and make amends to Nasir.

As night fell and bellies were full Agron ventured to find his heart. Silently he approached their small room and pulling curtain aside he found the Syrian sitting with back to the entrance. Taking a deep breath Agron, stepped over threshold into a world which was reserved for them alone. 

“I am still not talking to you,” Nasir said, his voice soft but determined. His head was bowed with attention drawn to whatever was in his lap and he did not turn once to look upon Agron.

Agron took a deep breath, knowing without a doubt that the only way to mend broken bridges was to grovel like never before. It was a ritual he knew well, for the amount of times he had put foot into mouth were more than the fingers upon his hands. Despite all the times he had spoken out of turn Nasir had always forgiven him, but only after his ritual grovelling. 

Without sound Agron crossed the small space between them and sat down behind Nasir. Muscular legs stretched out around Nasir as he wrapped both arms around the other’s waist resting them upon taunt belly. Instantly Agron was flooded with the heat from Nasir’s body and it drew a small sigh from parted lips. There was safety and comfort in Nasir’s warmth but it was more than just that. There was no need to fear or worry or lay concern over tactics and battles. In Nasir’s heat Agron could forget all but his lover and the peace that he gave.

Green eyes peered over Nasir’s shoulder to find the Syrian holding torn pants and needle in hand, his own dark eyes staring down at them with such intensity that at any moment the material may have caught on fire. 

Drawing Nasir closer Agron rested his chin upon his lover’s shoulder. “Apologies for words spoken earlier,” he whispered, voice deep and full of good intentions. Yet Nasir did not respond, his focus still upon the pants and needle in hand. With a soft sigh Agron knew it would take more than words to put wrongs right again.

Tilting head slightly Agron grinned as long dark hair tickled at his nose. If there was one thing that drove Agron to madness it was the touch and feel of Nasir’s hair upon his skin. A smile curled his lips as he quietly pushed forward and buried his face into the curve of his lover’s neck. 

A soft moan rumbled through Agron’s chest as he deeply inhaled and at the sound he felt Nasir’s body soften slightly in his arms. There was nothing like the scent of Nasir flooding his nostrils, reminding him that his lover was here, that he was alive and they were together. He would kill all that dared lay eyes upon Nasir, destroy every bloody Roman alive on this earth just to ensure Nasir’s safety. 

Lips were pressed to heated skin as Agron placed soft kisses up along the line of Nasir’s neck and yet the Syrian still remained silent. Agron would have grunted at the stubbornness of his lover but he knew such noise would only make things worse. He did not wish to dig himself a deeper hole. Instead he knew more determined grovelling was necessary and in that moment another tactic came to mind.

He would have to rely upon a true and tested technique, a ritual he knew would always see him returned to Nasir’s good books. Lips continued their trail of kisses upwards until they reached the shell of Nasir’s ear. Lifting chin to tilt head upwards Agron pressed a heated kiss to the shell of Nasir’s ear before raking his teeth down the sensitive lobe.

Immediately Agron gained the desired effect as he felt Nasir suddenly shudder in his arms. He first found Nasir’s weakness by accident one night when they shared a bed. He had pulled on Nasir’s ear with his lips in the height of passion and for a brief moment he had felt every muscle in Nasir’s body tighten and then suddenly the Syrian was weak in his arms, a deep moan rumbling through his chest. And just as before it worked again this time!

With thick lips still pulling at the shell of Nasir’s ear Agron felt his lover move slightly, any attempts to mend material quickly forgotten as pants were pushed aside and another shudder coursed through Nasir’s body. Agron knew that Nasir’s weakness had always been the sensitive rim of his ears and he would use that to greatest purpose possible.

“Do not think I have forgiven you” Nasir breathed, the last strings of determination hanging desperately in his voice. His hand raised finding Agron’s upon his belly and he intertwined their fingers, head lulling back just a little more.

“Of course not, little man” Agron grinned, his lips moving against the curve of Nasir’s ear. After all, if he were to be forgiven so easily what fun would there be in grovelling?


End file.
